Jedi, Rebals and Overprotective sith Fathers
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: Luke and Vader have been stranded on the same planet. Read story to find out. I used grammatically to correct my grammar.


Leia was shocked at what she saw. Darth Vader was holding Luke close. Not just that Vader had been clinging to Luke, but what that sith said when she demanded that Vader release her friend. The sith lord said " Kendio took my son away from and told him I killed his father. I lost Luke once I will not lose my son again!" Leia saw as Vader lightsaber was activated, it was front of both Luke and Vader as a protective measure. Since when did Darth Vader go Darth Daddy?

Luke being that close to his Father felt nice and awkward. As an orphan who was raised by his aunt and uncle, this was a dream come true, his father came to claim him. Now as last two days was surreal, to say the least. Luke could recall the whole event.

He had crashed landed on an unknown forest planet. He had been knocked out for a while. He expected to find himself in his crashed X-wing. He instead found himself being hovered over by none other than Darth Vader. If it made matters worse he heard from the sith lord "You are awake my son" Luke was in shock, he was told by Ben that Vader betrayed and murdered Anakin Skywalker. If Vader was using the words "my son" meant somehow by some big galactic tragically he was that monster kid. He couldn't be but, the force was telling him that was the case. The next question was answered for him. Vader said " I once went by the name Anakin Skywalker but when I foolishly pledged myself to Palpatine I took up the name Darth Vader. When Obie-won found out I turned to the dark side he snuck aboard your mothers' ship. I lost control and-then I force choked the nearest person near me-there is not a day I do not regret that day-then Palpatine told me I kill Padme-then I believed you died with your mother. Luke, we can kill the Emperor, then rule the galaxy as father and son." Luke was taken back at this the infamous Darth Vader regretting something. He felt good left in his father, maybe just maybe he could save his father bring back to the light side.

Now Darth Vader had done something he couldn't bring himself to do in 20 years. He had just let his son into his tortured, broken soul. What gripped him to tell anyone this? He cared for Luke as much as a sith could care for anyone. He loved Luke if he would have known Kenobi would be dead and Luke would have been where he belonged. The Emperor would pay, no one lies to this sith lord and gets away with it.

It has been a few hours now, it was starting to get dark. Luke and his father had been talking and setting up camp in a cave. Now for Luke Skywalker, he had found out what most rebels would love to find out. The mysterious origins of Darth Vader, no matter his father did everything the Emperor commanded. Palpatine was a sociopath, sith lord who got pleasure out of making his appearance live miserably. He even got some light side training out of this. After a day like this Luke was getting tired. He had a meal of ration bars, they had to be made during the old republic. He made his preferably spot to sleep next to his father. He fell asleep as soon as he lay down. He got the best rest he thought at least, of his life.

Now Vader saw as Luke decided to snuggle up near him, he didn't deserve Luke at all. Yet after two hours, he and his son have gotten so close. So close it was clear that the Emperor days were numbered. The sith saw a ghost of a person he knew he killed. Vader is a protective measure got in front of Luke, had that Jedi done enough? Darth's daddy said in angry fashion " Kendio your dead, I should know I killed you." The ghost of the Jedi that was a certain thorn in his side said. "Anakin really, it exhilarating been a force ghost seeing event transpire like a holo film. Sorry if I did not want to see Luke become a sith like his father. When you become Vader I thought I lost my brother. If I knew that Palpatine would have done what he did-" Vader said in a voice of annoyance. " You would have tried to save my soul? Save a broken vessel, you took my son from me! You assumed I would let Palpatine have Luke. I would have killed Palpatine. I would have found some way to do it. Luke is MINE, not anyone else's he MINE! I would have given him the galaxy, he would have been the most spoiled rotten children in the galaxy. I would have one of the best things, he would have been-" Obie-won interrupted by saying " Fine I get the idea Anakin, stop beating a dead bantha. I am glad to know that Luke is safe hands. I am sorry maybe it was wrong for me, Bail, and Yoda for naturally assuming you where gone. Oh, Padme had twins, I believe you already ran across his sister. I just glad to know my brother still in there somewhere."

Luke woke up the next day he couldn't wait till they were rescued, he didn't mind not going back to the Rebellion. He could save his father to break the Empire from the inside. He was shocked to find Old Ben's ghost and his father talking. This was awkward for sure, he did not expect this at all. He knew that his father and Ben were not on best of terms, but face it after Mustafar anyone would not like anyone for cutting the limbs of the other.

Leia was positive that whatever that monster did, the fact that he cared about Luke was crystal clear. This brought the most interesting mental picture, the idea of a Vader tucking Luke into bed, or even reading Luke a bedtime story. This made her wonder if he loved his son, would he love to say his daughter? She had done love Vader but was it possible that monster cared about anyone. What happens to that Obie-won Kenbio, even her father would keep her and Luke from their birth father.

Princess Leia saw a ghost of a person Vader killed. The person was a Jedi, grey hair, old, shaggy beard, and a face she knew, she said. " Obie-won how are you even, your dead you can not be here." Obie-won replied " Force ghost really if your father knew I was force ghost he would be angrier then he already is. Leia you and Luke can save Anakin Skywalker, We thought Anakin was gone, but something us Jedi will probably never understand is parental instincts. It was against the code to fall in love. To be honest I just about Left the order because of a certain Duchess of Mandalore. By the time the Jedi found out Palpatine was a sith lord, he already corrupted Anakin. I thought my brother in everything but blood was gone. We had to separate you and Luke from the Emperor." Leia replied " You didn't want us to suffer Vader fate. I will not call him father."

Luke was happy to see Han, Leia, and Chewie but, he was expecting to at least be able to say "hi". He saw his friends but instead, he got Leia demanding his father let him go, (as if Vader was going to let Luke go). He heard from his father "Kendio took my son away from and told him I killed his father. I lost Luke once I will not lose my son again!" This situation was escalating fast in the wrong direction. Luke said, " Guys do not shoot I am fine, he thinks your a threat." Han replied, " Tin Grin an overprotective parent, what next Emperor Palpatine a mad scientist who creates monsters. I am not leaving that princess even if you stick me in carbonite and ship me to Jabba."


End file.
